A Slimy Situation In Camelot
by fangirlwithanxiety
Summary: The knights of Camelot fight a foe that was never expected! Will they survive this battle of the ages? Based on a picture shown to me by a friend.


**_A/N on the bottom! ENJOY!_ **

[^_^]BEGIN[^_^]

* * *

Screams were heard throughout Camelot. Awful, terrified screaming from every corner of the kingdom, and there seemed to be nothing anyone could do.

They were everywhere, you see, crawling through the streets attacking anyone who came near, eating all they could find, and leaving the most revolting, most sticky slime trailing after them wherever the roamed. Queen Guinevere watched from the window of her and Arthur's chambers as the brave knights of Camelot charged forth with deep, roaring battle cries to slay the awful creatures that had invaded the city. She watched as her best friend, her husband's ever faithful servant, run through the crowed to reach the injured, dragging them off the slime covered roads to safety, before continuing forward in his search for the King.

There were others too, people out there fighting that the queen thought as family and that she cared deeply for. Percival, the giant of a man with a even larger heart, was protecting a small group of people and children who had been cornered. Leon, the first knight and Gwen's oldest friend, was fighting mercilessly to keep the infiltrators out of the castle and those within it, safe. Gwaine, the lovable drunkard that annoyed all of them yet none of them could live without, was chasing after Merlin, forever by his side, helping him help others while protecting him from the beasts. Last but not least was Arthur, standing strong and brave in the middle of it all, fighting off the enemy and trying to save his people.

Guinevere wished she could be out there with them, helping them, fighting beside them. Only, they had _all_ insisted she stay safe inside the castle walls. That didn't mean she wasn't going to get her hands dirty, however. The queen spun away from the window and swiftly made her way out of the chambers and toward the throne room. Gaius and many of the servants of the castle had set up an infirmary there and were making quick work of tending to the injured. When she reached the large room she was met with lines upon lines of people laying on the floor in pain. The creatures, although looking like they could manage little damage, had inflicted quite a bit.

"Gaius!" Guinevere called out once she spotted the old and weary physician. He was dressing a young girls wounds caused by being bit by one of the beasts.

"Ah, my lady, if you wouldn't mind I'd greatly appreciate some help," Gaius said with a heavy sigh following his words. The queen quickly picked up her skirts and walked to his side, following the physician's instructions to hold up the girls left arm.

"Will she be alright," Gwen asked, worry lacing her voice and shining in her eyes. "The knights are having an awfully difficult time dealing with those, those _things_."

"The snails? Why, yes, I imagine they are," he told her while wrapping the poor girls arm.

"Snails? Is that what they are then?"

"I had suspected, but it was hard to tell originally, what with their size. But yes, they are snails, however, as to why they're that enormous I've yet to come to a conclusion about."

"And they can be defeated?" The queen questioned hopefully.

"Of course! Besides their size and newfound strength, they are just snails," Gaius assured her.

Guinevere let out the breath she had been holding and smiled. With her mind slightly eased she continued to help the physician do his work as the battle raged on outside. It was nearly an hour later that Gwaine and Merlin stumbled in with Arthur supported between them.

"Snails! Snails of all things," Merlin huffed. "What's next, killer butterflies?"

"Don't jinx us, mate!" Gwaine exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Let's just be thankful the snails are mostly taken care of. That was probably the oddest battle of my entire life," Arthur told them.

"You've got that right," Gwaine agreed.

When Gwen caught sight of them she ran over as quickly as possible before falling into mother hen mode and checking over all her boys. Merlin had a long gash across his arm, bleeding freely, caused from not the snails but from a small cart collapsing on top of him. Gwaine had fallen and hit his head after slipping on some slime which resulted in a small head wound above his right eye. However, Arthur had it worst of all, with a broken leg.

"You should all be more careful!" Guinevere scolded.

"Those were very mean snails, Gwen, really, we couldn't help getting hurt at least a little bit," Merlin said.

The queen just laughed. Mean snails. Definitely something that'd be written down for people to remember for years yet to come.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Eyyo' everyone. Yeah, I know I'm an awful, terrible human being as my story _'A Prince's Uncle'_ has yet to be finished or updated in ages! This is the first time I've had proper time to write something and I decided to do this short story that's been on my mind for a while. The idea came to me when my best friend showed me a picture for which I'll leave a link too. It made me laugh hysterically and I knew I needed to write something in order to explain it. It's hardly anything special but I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and I'll hopefully see you all soon with a new chapter of _APU_! Bye!**

 ***Flies away on dragon***

 **Link: /post/84964931765/medieval-knights-fighting-snails**


End file.
